The present invention relates to the general class of games wherein varying objectives are attained as a result of completing an electrical circuit. More particularly, the electrical circuit board game of the present invention is adapted to be used by two competing players who alternatively insert electrically conductive U-shaped playing pieces within openings formed in the top of the playing surface. Between the openings in the playing surface there are provided indicia designating an electrical circuit board. Eventually, one of the players will complete one of numerous possible circuits energizing both a buzzer and a light signalling that the player has lost. Additionally, there are provided at each end of the circuit board electrical contact switches which when rotated by the players change the orientation of the circuits, such that it is impossible for the players to memorize the steps necessary to complete a circuit.